A Hero's Last Stand: Confrontation
by Souls-Of-The-Wastlelands
Summary: Jak has met his match. Losing on both the Battlefield of war and love, can Jak survive his last stand? Book one of my "A Hero's Last Stand" trilogy. This one is to just see how it turns out.
1. Prologue

**STW: Wow, my first story on here...  
Jak: It better be good, or you'll ruin my image!  
STW: Well, seeing that it is my first story, I'll probably ruin your image.  
Jak: You better not, or there will be a dead 17 year old on the ground.  
Reyson: Come on Jak, give the kid a chance!  
Jak: NO.  
STW: Be good, or I'll erase you from this story.  
Jak: But this is a Jak and Daxter story! It needs me!  
Karel: No it doesn't. This story would be better with you being replaced by me.  
STW: Yeah! I'll have Karel be the main character now!  
Jak: NOOOO! I'll be good! I'll be good!  
STW: That's better... now shut up so these people can read.  
Jak: Fine...  


* * *

**

**I do not own Jak and Daxter, as they are property of Naughty Dog. But I do own Reyson, Lulu, Lenora, General Slash, Commander Eli, and Karel (TM)**

**Karel: Since when did my name become trade-marked?  
STW: Right now. I just thought of it and threw it in.  
Karel: I don't want my name to be trade-marked! I want my name to be normal!  
STW: But when your name is trade-marked, you get 20% more money.  
Karel: $_$ Ohoho... I like that... Keep it trade-marked...  
STW: Thought you would say that.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Jak, wake up!" a familiar sounding voice said.

"Reyson? What time is it?" Jak mumbled sleepily, as he turned toward his clock, "Hell, it's 2 in the morning!"

"I know," said Reyson, "We got an alert, and we have to take care of it."

"Why couldn't they get some other damn people to do it, like the FLG?" asked Jak, angrily, "I need my sleep!"

"This isn't any kind of alert," answered Reyson, "It's one of _those_ alerts."

"Oh… Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" said Jak.

"You wouldn't let me!" said Reyson.

"Oh shut up already," said Jak, "The last thing I need is reasons."

"But that doesn't make any se-."

"I said shut up!" yelled Jak. "Anyway, where do we have to go?"

"Dead Town," said Reyson, sighing, "A dangerous fugitive has run there."

"His name?" asked Jak, getting out of bed.

"Karel," answered Reyson, "We've already lost a whole battalion of Freedom League Guards to him."

"A whole BATTALION!?!?!" yelled, Jak, astonished and angry at the same time, "Who is this, some freaking badass overlord?"

"No," said Reyson, remaining calm even though Jak was in a very bad mood, both by being woken up early and a whole battalion of Krimzon Guards lost to one man, "We think he has been either touched by dark eco or he has extraordinary skills as a fighter, but we're leaning toward the dark eco theory."

"So he's kind of like me, huh?" said Jak.

"Yes," replied Reyson, "kind of like you."

"Well, come on," said Jak, now fully geared up and ready to fight, "Let's get Lenora and Lulu and kill this guy already."

"Sounds good to me." said Reyson, in his always calm state.

So they were off to wake their companions and take care of their target, but no one realized that it wouldn't be as easy as they all thought it would be, even with the powers all four of them had…

* * *

Jak and Reyson had arrived in sector 8 of the Slums, where Lulu and Lenora lived.

"Why the hell do we live in the Slums?" asked Jak, breaking the silence of the walk over, "I mean, shouldn't we live in the Freedom League HQ or something?"

"Remember, Jak," said Reyson, "We are a secret group of soldiers. HQ doesn't want anyone knowing who we really are, so they turned us into common people."

"Well, this still sucks," Jak exclaimed, surprisingly angry, "Come on, my girlfriend lives better then I do!"

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" asked Reyson.

'_Oh shit!_' thought Jak, '_I wasn't supposed to say that!'_

The thing was that anyone in the FLG or who worked for the FLG wasn't allowed to have a love life. They feared that anyone who did have a love life might spill something confidential to his/her boyfriend/girlfriend, and if he/she was a spy or enemy, that would be bad. The only one who was allowed a love life was Torn, first because he was the leader of the Krimzon Guard, and second because he was surprisingly dating Ashelin, and there was no way that she could be a spy.

"Umm… I – I never did! I mean don't! I mean didn't!" I mean-," stuttered Jak, frantically trying to think of a good lie, but it never came, "I mean, I never had one! I mean, don't have one! Why would I-."

"Oh, never mind," Said Reyson, trying to sound like he didn't care, "Let's just get to Lenora's and Lulu's house."

But, in fact, he_ did _care. He knew Jak had to have a girlfriend, because the way Jak stuttered and how fast he said "no I don't", Jak had blown his cover. And if any top figure at HQ found out, Jak would be either hung or shot for mutiny. But still the question was: _Who was Jak dating?_ That would have to wait, because they had a top priority target to take care of.

They finally reached Lenora's and Lulu's house. Reyson noticed how Jak was sweating because he almost got caught having a girlfriend, but of course Jak didn't know that he blew his cover and Reyson knew he must have a secret relationship going on.

Reyson knocked on the door, "Lulu? Lenora? Wake up!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're awake. Or should I say, _now_ we're awake," a voice behind the door said, groggily, "What is it? It better be good, or I'm gonna make sure you don't get up off the ground for another week."

"Top priority, one of those missions again," Reyson replied, in his always-calm-no-matter-what state, "Just get up so we can get this over with."

"Fine…" the voice said again, sighing.

20 seconds later Lulu and Lenora finally finished getting ready and walked out the door, which was held open by Reyson.

"Why thank you," Lenora said kindly, then punched him in the arm, "But next time wait until 5 in the morning instead of 3!"

Reyson sighed, "Whatever you say… and your welcome." He said, rubbing his now stinging arm.

And then, in unison, all of them ran off through the city to the Dead Town gate, ready to face this new threat.

* * *

**STW: Whew, it's over!... So, what did you guys think?  
Jak: Terrible.  
Reyson: To short.  
Lulu: Crappy.  
Lenora: A failure.  
STW: ..........................  
Karel: Amazing!  
Jak: -blank stare-  
Karel: Come on, guys! I got to be called a "freaking badass overlord"!  
Jak: I regret I ever said that now...  
STW: Oh shut up, all of you. This was my first chapter ever, OK?  
Lenora: Oh, it was? well, for a first, that was pretty good.  
Lulu: I agree  
Reyson: I agree, also.  
Jak: I still say it was terrible.  
Karel: Oh shut up Jak -punches Jak in the head unconscious-  
Jak: Uhggggg.........  
STW: I have the strangest cast of characters ever...  
**


	2. First Contact

**STW: Ah… a new chapter…****  
Karel: Am I finally fully introduced in this chapter?****  
STW: Yes, as a matter of fact, you are.  
****Karel: YES!!!!!****  
Jak: Whoa Karel, calm down!****  
Karel: Come on, man! I finally get to do something!****  
Lenora: Really? I think you'll be dead before you see us, so you can't do anything! Ha!  
Karel: **_**You think. **_**That doesn't mean that's gonna happen!****  
Lulu: No, it will.****  
Karel: No, it won't.****  
Lulu: Will to!****  
Karel: Will not!****  
Lulu: Will to!  
STW: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's Note: From the review I got saying I didn't describe the characters, I knew that. I knew that when I was writing the first chapter, and I knew that when I posted the first chapter. Why? Well, I read it over a few times, and I found no place to put in descriptions. They just wouldn't fit how the chapter was flowing. But, I had then written down in this chapter, 'cause I had to put them somewhere. So next time, patience! I know what I'm doing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, as they are the property of Naughty Dog. But I do own Reyson, Lenora, Lulu, General Slash, Commander Eli, and Karel ™**

* * *

Jak and his teammates had reached the gate to Dead Town. The first gate opened, and the squad stepped inside.

Before the gate opened, Jak took one last look over his teammates.

Reyson, his good friend, second in command, the best sniper in Haven City, and was the best spotter in Haven City. He was always quiet, and always calm, even if you surrounded him with 500 metal heads. He stood at about 5' 10". He had long, jet black hair, and blue eyes. He had a long, black cloak on, but underneath it were two layers of armor: a flak jacket and his own type of armor that he made himself. He never named it, but it was strong enough to defend Reyson against a hit from Metal Kor. His pants were standard issue, with combat boots with spikes on the bottom of them, helping him run and making his kick more powerful if he had to kick someone. His weapon of choice was a high caliber sniper rifle, that absolutely no armor could withstand.

Lenora was the shortest of the group, but the undisputed fastest (she could run at about 12 mph, somehow); also she was good with machines. No one could touch her unless she let them. She stood at about 5' 8", green eyes. She had a scar running down one eye from a wound she received from a fugitive she had to take care of. Jak had found her to be rather… sexy. Her long, red hair, slender figure all around especially her legs… with… other parts of her that Jak had been spying on. She had a customized set of armor, with designs on them to match her style. She had camouflaged pants, and rather sexy black combat boots.

Lulu was the was surprisingly the strongest of the group, as she could pick things up that only the Titan Suit could pick up with ease. That doesn't mean she was some buff lady with a deep voice, she had a slender figure like Lenora and had a regular voice. She stood at about 5' 11", Jak's height. She had short, blue-black hair going down to about 2 inches past the bottom of her neck. She had brown eyes, with her lucky charm necklace on. Her armor was custom made, no design in mind (she really didn't care for fashion) with enough defensive capability to protect her from two Peace Maker shots (which the Peace Maker was her weapon of choice). Her pants were state of the art, and could increase her running speed by 4 mph (she was a slow runner), and they were black with a red line going down the front and the back on each leg. Her combat boots were a dark brown; with spots of dried blood still on them.

"Remember," Jak said to his teammates, finishing up his last check, "This isn't any enemy. This guy took out a whole battalion of Guards."

"A whole battalion of Guards!" exclaimed Lulu, now very angry and ready to kill the next person she looked at, "No one does that to us! I'm gonna teach this asshole a lesson, even if that means ripping him to pieces!"

"Yeah, yeah…," said Jak, "But save the anger for the battlefield."

The gate door opened, and the team stepped outside. All were on high alert, as one false move may end their life.

"I don't see anyone here," said Lenora, getting impatient, "God, if HQ gave us the wrong place to go then I'm gonna-."

"Quiet!" Reyson said. He scanned the area. Obviously he had spotted something, but the rest of the team saw nothing.

"Reyson, what is it?" Jak whispered.

"Shhhhh..." ordered Reyson. All of them went absolutely silent. Reyson looked at a ledge, and then primed a grenade. He expertly tossed it right at the ledge, and three seconds later, it exploded.

The whole crumbling ledge collapsed, and a shadowy figure shot out. It looked like he was… flying? It hit a wall, and then bounced off it. Expertly, he landed on another ledge, right before our heroes.

It was Karel.

* * *

He was about 6' and with long, blackish-brown hair. A section of his long hair was draped over his right eye, and from what Jak could see, he could of sworn the color of his eyes were red. He wore a long, tight coat that some "British soldiers" wore in author George Washington's book called "The Revolutionary War", but it was blue contrary to the color red that the "British" wore. He had a gloved right hand, and two scabbards on either side of his waist, both empty (so his swords were drawn). He had typical faded brown combat boots, and surprisingly no armor anywhere.

"There he is!" shouted Lulu, drawing her gun, "Lets kill him!"

"No Lulu!" shouted Reyson, "Don't fire!"

Too late. Lulu already three shots from her blaster, stupidly when he was faced toward them. Karel dodge the first shot by twisting his body to the right, and the second one by simply ducking. The third one, however, hit its target. Karel was surprised at the force of the shot, which hit him dead in the stomach. He staggered back, and then walked forward again. The whole squad was surprised at what they saw. They saw him be hit and they saw the blood, but when he walked forward, they saw no blood, no sign of the wound that he had just received at all.

"What?????" was all that was able to come out of Jak's mouth.

Karel's eyes were definitely red now, and he charged at them with a speed that even Lenora couldn't keep up with.

The squad all rolled to one side as Karel made his first slash, splitting giant rock behind them in two. Reyson pulled out his sniper rifle and fired, but it was _deflected _by Karel with great ease. It was sent straight back at Reyson, but Lulu stepped in the way and took the shot for him.

"Lulu!" Jak screamed, as Lulu crumpled to the ground, either seriously wounded or dead, "HQ, this is Jak. Lulu is… Oh God I think she's…"

"Dead, right?" A gruff voice said, "God damn it! I knew this was gonna happen! Torn, were pulling out!"

"No!" the voice of Torn, as heard in the background, "We are not pulling out! We are gonna-."

There was a loud crack over the radio, then the sound of a body hitting the floor, "Jak!" the gruff voice said again, "Fall back, now!"

Jak grabbed the body of Lulu, "Roger," he said, turning to his teammates, "FALL BACK!" he screamed.

Lenora darted to the gate, and was the first one there. Reyson had trouble as Karel was hacking away at his sniper rifle, which Reyson was now using for defense. Jak took out his scatter gun, jumped at Karel, and fired. 15 bullets pierced Karel's side, but with one last slash, finally destroyed Reyson's sniper rifle and slashed him across the stomach, and they both staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Reyson!" Lenora shrieked, and she darted over to Reyson, getting him on his feet and supported him.

Both Jak and Lenora fled for the gate, with now Karel close behind. Reyson managed to take out a pistol and shoot Karel, which sent him [Karel] sprawling to the ground at the force of blow. Soon, Lenora and Jak reached the gate and stepped in. When they got back into the city, medics and Freedom League Guards were everywhere, as they relieved them duo of Reyson and Lulu and rushed them off to the medical center.

* * *

**STW: Ouch, lots of people about to die.****  
Jak: Karel, why the hell did you have to do that?!?****  
Karel: Don't look at me, look at the writer! He wrote what I had to do!****  
Jak: -glares at STW-  
STW: I think I'm gonna… leave… now…**


	3. Two Meetings

**STW: Sorry for how long it took to update people, but here's the third chapter!  
Jak: So what's in this new chapter?  
STW: Oh, the usual. Swearing, killing, blowing up shit...  
Lenora: -looking down- hugging, kissing, touching... TOUCHING?!?... gro...  
STW: Hey! -takes copy of chapter- where'd you get that!  
Lenora: Off your desk.  
STW: grrrr....  
Jak: I think there's a lemon in this chapter people!  
STW: .... I hate you all....  
Jak and Lenora: -evil laugh- MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, as they are property of Naughty Dog. But I do own Reyson, Lulu, Lenora, General Slash, Commander Eli, and Karel**

* * *

Jak and Lenora arrived at the 7th floor of the Freedom League Guard HQ—actually, there was not a 7th floor, as the 7th floor was the secret meetings (and all that crap) place, and only a few knew how to get there. They walked forward, stopping at a seven layer steel door—maximum security door pushed to the max. After 7 minutes of bio-scans (if you haven't noticed, the 7th floor does everything in sevens, unknown why to this day) and voice scans, the door finally opened. The two walked in, and standing there was and rather fat man and Torn, Torn standing there with a giant lump on his head, from when the gruff man over the radio punched him unconscious.

"Ah, Jak and Lenora!" said the fat man with the same gruff voice Jak was talking to over the radio, "Torn and I were wondering what was taking you so long! My name is General Slash, the new black-op commander."

General Slash. He has one countless battles against Metal Heads and other foes, as well as that he is probably the most decorated general in the entire Freedom League Guard. No one in the entire world does not know his name.

But this is where he must have gone. 5 years ago, he was supposedly killed by hoards upon hoards of Wasteland Metal Heads. Some people say he actually died there, some people say he lived and is commander of a new unit.

But black-ops? That doesn't sound like something Slash would do. Even though he was a great commander, he was very bad at strategy, as it was rumored that he got other commanders to work out plans for him. And since black-ops require a lot of strategy and thinking, why would he be here? Jak didn't know, and really he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to kill Karel.

But, in the long run, could he be a fake? Looking at Slash, he had no resemblance to the old Slash. He had dark brown eyes, jet black hair, sunglasses, and no mustache (as the Slash everyone knew had a mustache). Secondly, the Slash everyone knew was not as fat as this one. He couldn't be a fake, Jak presumed, because, in years past, when the Freedom League Guard supposedly kills a commander to put him into the black-ops outfit (as everyone knew this was done sometimes), the FLG usually changed the appearance of that commander to make sure no one would remember him.

His train of thought was cut off by Slash's gruff voice, "I would like you to meet my second in command, Eli."

A young man Jak presumed to be Eli stepped forward. He stood at about 5' 10" and ½, and had green eyes with one squinting. His hair was a bright red with spikes, with two flat spikes pointing downward behind the front of his neck. He had a black active cameo helmet with a white stripe down the middle propped up against his hip by hand, as well as striped black and white active cameo body armor and boots. Jak noticed Lenora keeping one eye one him as General Slash continued.

"This here boy has analyzed the ways our foe, Karel, moves, attacks, and everything else. He has also been able to determine the next place he'll move to." Slash said.

"That is right", Eli said in a low voice, "He moves in a pattern. If he goes to Dead Town, he'll go to Haven Forest next. When he goes to Haven Forest, he'll next go to the Pumping Station. And you get the idea."

"We've been trying to find a way to beat Karel," Torn cut in, "He seems impossible to beat, but there has to be a way."

"But when Lulu shot Karel in the chest, it looked like there was no damage done whatsoever." Lenora said.

"Yes, we know that from other… unfortunate Guards who had to fight Karel before," Eli replied, "We still don't get how he does that."

"Leave it for later," Jak said in a menacing voice, "Just tell us at least how we can hold him off from the city, so we can buy you guys some time."

"We have no idea how, Jak," Eli said, "But, we have programmed the city eco walls to keep him out for now."

"Good," Jak said, "That gives us some time to think and plan."

* * *

Jak knocked on the door of a certain house in the newly refurbished Water Slums section.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A womanly voice said from behind the door.

The door opened, at standing there was Keria.

"Jak!" Keria squealed happily, and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hello Keria." Jak said, warmly hugging her.

Jak laid a kiss on the top of her head, "Can I come in now? If I'm spotted, I'm dead."

"Oh, yeah! Come on in!" Keria said.

Jak complied, and stepped in. Keria sat down on her couch and motioned Jak to come sit by her, and he happily did so.

"So… what do you want to do tonight?" Keria asked Jak, laying kisses on his neck.

"I don't know," Jak said, "What do you want to do?"

"I have some ideas…" Keria replied with an evil but sexy grin.

Without any warning, Keria started to unbutton Jak's shirt. When it was finally unbuttoned, Keria took it off and threw it into a random corner of her house. Then she started to make a trail of kisses down Jak's muscular chest, while Jak was busy unbuttoning her shirt. By the tie Keria had kissed her way down to Jak's navel, Jak finally got Keria's shirt and bra off and threw them into the corner where his short was, now letting Jak take a good look at Keria's breasts. Without any hesitation, Jak took each of her breasts in each hand and fondled them; drawing circles around her nipples and squeezing them together. Keria let a loud moan of pleasure escape her lips as she made her way down to the beginning of Jak's pants, and unbuckled them. She slowly pulled them down, and surprisingly, Jak's hardened penis sprang up for all to see.

"Commando?" Keria asked, taking hold of his penis.

"Well, I thought it might be a god idea." replied Jak, giving a low growl of pleasure as Keria began to stroke his penis.

After 2 minutes of stroking Jak's penis, she had an even more devilish idea. She brought Jak's to her mouth and kissed the head, followed by a few licks around the shaft. Then, she put the whole head of Jak's penis into her mouth, getting moans of pleasure from Jak. Feeling more confident, Keria took in half of Jak's shaft, receiving even more moans of pleasure. As she continued to suck on Jak's penis, she moved her hand up to his scrotum as she fondled it stroked it. This was just too much for Jak. He couldn't take all this pleasure. With a roar of defeat, Jak ejaculated into Keria's mouth, sending loads upon loads of his sticky semen down her throat.

Jak slumped down on the couch, and Keria laid on top of him. Jak brought his mouth up and warmly, passionately kissed Keria on the lips. Keria brought her arms around Jak's neck to warmly hug him. They stayed like that, in their loving embrace, showing what true love for a person was.

"Jak, are you ready for my next idea?" Keria asked

"If it is anything like your last idea," Jak said with a smile, "I'm ready."

In a sexy manner, Keria stripped herself of her panties and threw them into the pile that all their cloths were. Lying down, she spread her legs out o expose her beautiful vagina to Jak. Just looking at it made his penis erect again.

"See what I'm getting at?" Keria said evilly, pointing at Jak's penis, "I want you inside of me."

So Jak happily complied. Kneeling down, Jak positioned his penis by the entrance of Keria's vagina. Jak pushed the head of his penis in and out slowly. Getting moans of pleasure out of Keria, Jak pushed more of his penis in. Going in deeper and deeper with his penis, Jak finally got the signal from Keria that it was all right to do whatever he wanted. Jak started to pick up his pace, sending his penis in and out faster and faster. In 4 minutes but what to them seemed like forever, Jak was ramming his penis into Keria and going as fast as he could go. They both were screaming in pleasure as Jak rammed his penis back into Keria's vagina. Jak could feel the walls of her vagina closing in on her, which sent him over the edge. With a roar, he ejaculated into her, which sent Keria over the edge, making her orgasm onto Jak's penis, still lodge deeply in her vagina. Jak slumped back and his penis slipped out of her vagina.

"I love you." Jak breathed, laying kisses around Keria's neck.

"I love you, too." Keria replied, closing her eyes

In two minutes, both of them were holding each other and had fallen into a peaceful, loving sleep.

* * *

**STW: ............  
Jak: This is the only part of this story I like.  
Reyson: I can see why.  
Keria: Yeah, but it's also about time I got put into this story.  
STW: OK, I'm out of ideas...**

* * *


End file.
